


Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: A bit of humour, Action, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the idea in a comment on a favourite and decide to take it up.</p><p>Loki and Tom have been in a relationship for a while now. Loki wants to make Tom immortal but doesn't want to take him to Asgard, he finds the happy medium of leaving Tom in the alternate Midgard where SHIELD are still on the lookout for the supervillian after his long dissaperance.<br/>Identities are mistaken and misunderstandings that may get Tom into serious trouble ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarecrowslady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowslady/gifts).



> So this one is for you, scarecrowslady. I read you're comment on Bats' fic and got inspired so I wrote this up.  
> Apologies if there are any mistakes but its 2:34am where I am now and I can't be bother to check over it this minute.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Tom was feeling a little bit nervous, he was sitting in a cafe in the middle of New York. Not his New York though, the alternate universe New York, the one with Stark Towers rising above the skyline in a show of money, power and a fantastic ego. 

There were currently multiple reasons why Tom felt nervous. Firstly he felt nervous because he was supposed to be back in his home world/universe whatever, for an event that Luke was adamant he attend and he was currently unsure that he would return in time. He did not want to have to deal with an angry Luke. Another reason for his nervous ness being that he was on this alternate earth quite alone. He didn't know anybody here, well he sort of knew the Avengers, not that they had been introduced, far from it, but having seen and been in films with their characters he felt he knew them well enough. The third and final reason for his nervousness was that his lover, Loki was currently in Asgard, returning after his self-induced banishment, to petition Odin for a golden apple. 

Now Tom had never asked for an apple, he had never even dreamed of getting one, but Loki was adamant that he would get one and make his mortal lover immortal so that they may spend the rest of their lives together. It was a sappy thought but it made Tom smile nonetheless. 

He and Loki had been together for going on five years now. After Loki had served whatever punishment it was Asgard had doled upon him after the little 'incident' involving the Chitauri, Loki had fled his life in the nine realms and found himself in a park, in the middle of London where Tom was on his morning jog. 

That was where they had first met and after that they had kind of hit it off. Back at home the press had somehow found out and the information that the star was in a relationship with the Norse god he had played was a shock and disappointment to many a fangirl. Yet he wouldn't give up his life with Loki for anything. 

The man had come to him, still bitter about his defeat and his feelings towards his adoptive family. But somehow Tom had managed to break through the barrier he had put up for everyone and he had soothed the pain and replaced the emptiness with something different. Tom had show Loki what it felt to be loved again, and in return Loki gave himself over to his doppelgänger completely, not minding his previous trust issues. 

As Tom sat reminiscing of his past with Loki, SHIELD and Stark a tower were abuzz with motion. They had detected the trickster's presence for the first time in five years of silence. Thor had never wished to speak of his brother during his returns to the realm and so no one knew wether Loki was still a hostile force or not. 

The avengers had spent a small amount of time debating this, a few time they had cursed and Tony had wished he had spent more time on developing a way to communicate with the Golden-City-In-The-Cloudsbecause if twit turned out that Loki was here for revenge, they were short of one Thunder god. 

After much debate and restlessness on both Clint and Tony's part it was decided that Loki would be taken back into SHIELD custody as quickly and quietly as possible. The team set out to surround the cafe and have the trickster cornered so that he would cause the least trouble if he decide to put up a fight. It was very much a relief to everyone that the café the trickster god had chosen was almost deserted save for a passed-out drunk at the back and a serving girl at the counter. 

Tom grew weary of simply sitting in the café and waiting for his god's return, I stead he thought a nice stroll around Central Park would do him some good. Get him some fresh air and exercise, maybe distract him from his troubled mind. But, just as he set foot out of the door he saw something catch his attention from the corner of his eye. Without trying to make it look obvious, Tom turned hi ahead slightly to see a strong and tough looking man, slowly advancing on his position, a gun half concealed by his right thigh. 

Tom's heart began to thud uncontrollably. This. This was why he didn't want to came along, this was why he thought it was a bad idea. However Loki insisted that the Allfather did not like to be kept waiting and it was too dangerous for Tom to be on Asgard so having him on the alternate Midgard created a perfect balance. 

Trying to stay as calm as he could given what he had just seen, Tom turned his back and started walking away from the man at a pace perhaps a smidgen faster and more tense than normal. Tom felt the heat rushing through him as adrenalin pumped through his veins, a small line of sweat appeared on his forehead. He made a turn down a street that would hopefully lead his maybe attacker off his sent. Just as soon as he rounded the corner, to the actor broke off in a sprint. 

He ran. He ran as fast and as far as he could from that café, trying to twist and turn down streets to confuse his pursuer. After a while though, the running got to him, Tom needed to stop and get his breath back before trying to find a safe have where Loki could come and find him. 

He was not stupid enough to stop in the middle of the street he was currently in however, the actor had the good sense-or so he thought- to turn down a small back alley that was cut off at the end by a high fence. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Bending over slightly to half hide behind the large dumpster, Tom put his hand on his bent knees for support as he wheezed, hoping his breath would stabilise enough for him to run again. 

It was in this position that he heard a faint noise to his right. Looking up he was surprised to see a familiar face. 

"Scarlett? Oh, thank god." He sighed before correcting himself. "Wait, no. It's Natasha here isn't it?" He smiled a little only to have the assassins cold hard stare returned. He frowned slightly sensing something askew. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as the redhead approached, she gave him a slight tilt of the head, it looked a little like confusion to Tom, that was the last thing he thought since not a moment later his head was thrown back against the wall and his vision blanked out into unconsciousness. 

When the actor came to, he was no longer in that back alley, instead he was sitting in a rather comfortable chair, though that thought was not the foremost in Toms brain as his head was pounding and his wrists seemed to be cuffed to a large table. 

He groaned as he shifted his head into a more comfortable position, his neck rather sore as well. 

"Oh, he's coming to, now's for the moment of truth." Came the deep and a little bit sued utile voice that Tom recognised but couldn't quite place at the moment.  
"Shut it, Stark." Came a much harsher tone, one that Tom distinctly remembered as Samuel's.  
"Hey, you can't tell me to can it in my own tower." Came the childish protest.  
"Like hell I can"

"What's going on?" Tom managed to slur out as he opened his eyes.  
"How ya feelin', Reindeer Games?" Tony's face was the first in his line of sight, Tom blinked a few times turning too see the room full of the Avengers and a few SHIELD agents he recognised.  
"Here, have a drink." The billionaire pressed a glass into his hands and Tom thanked him before gulping down the scotch.  
"Sir, the blood test results are back. Mr Laufeyson appears to be completely human." That was Jarvis's voice coming from seemingly nowhere.  
"Loki." Tom said, making everyone turn to him. "He prefers to go without a surname, it's just Loki." The looks he received for that comment were perplexed.  
"What are you doing with his blood and why am I handcuffed to a table?" He asked, still a little bit out of it. 

"Well, I think you hit him a little too hard there Tasha." Tony teased.  
"Stark, this is no time for jokes. Something feels off to me." That was a very authoritative tone, belonging to no one other than Captain America himself.  
"So what, has he developed multiple personality disorder or is he just playing us?" Clint's harsh voice came from further away in the room than everyone else's. the archer was keeping his distance.  
"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to know who or where he is." This voice was a lot softer, doctor Banner approached Tom slowly, his hands up in a sign of surrender. The man came close and took Tom's pulse, he also stared into his eyes, shining a small light into them.  
"Pulse and reactions seem normal." He stated. "Loki,do you know who you are and where you are?" 

Tom's attention was caught by those words and he huffed out a sighing laugh.  
"Oh, ok I understand now. No, I'm not Loki, you've got the wrong person. My name's Tom. Tom Hiddleston, I'm an actor. As for where I am, it looks to be a floor in Stark Towers." He replied, the dread slowly seeping from him.  
"Jarvis, check it out for me."  
"You're not serious, Stark. That's Loki! There is no way you are gonna bullshit your way out of this one. You're mortal now and I've waited long enough." Clint'svoice was low and menacing, all the fear now returning to Tom full blast.  
Jarvis decided to pipe up then. "I'm sorry sir, there are no records of a Tom Hiddelston."  
"No, well there wouldn't be would there." He laughed a little bitterly. He saw the archer advance slowly and Tom couldn't help but tense up.  
"Now, wait, just wait a moment let me explain." He rushes out in a panic. "I'm not Loki, I swear, I'm sorry for what he did to you, all of you I swear but I'm NOT him. I'm from an...fuck...I know this is going to sound crazy and stupid a d downright impossible, but I'm from an alternate universe where none of you exist. You're all just comic book characters, and those comics got turned into movies. I'm the guy who played Loki' where I come from there are actors who look just like all of you guys as well." 

Tom tried to explain, but it didn't look like it was getting through to anyone. They all looked at him as if he was mad, or in Clint's case he looked at to like he wanted to eat him alive. 

"Please, please you have to believe me." He begged, tugging uselessly on his cuffs.  
"Sorry, Liesmith but this one is just too weird, you're not going to fool anyone with that."  
"Oh, come on, Jarvis just said I'm completely human, tell me when Thor was banished and they took blood samples at the hospital, was he 100% mortal?" Tom tried his luck, hoping to at least keep them off until Loki returned. 

"That is true, sir. We collected the samples from the hospital and they showed...anomalies that didn't match up." Coulson said coolly from where he stood next to the director.  
"That doesn't mean anything." The director replied, anger underlining his voice. "Maybe the Alldaddy decided that Loki didn't deserve a chance to regain his powers and made him fully human. Makes more sense than the crap he's trying to pull." 

Tom groaned. There was no way he was getting out of this. If the roles were reversed then he would have had a hard time too, believing what he had jut told them. Fuck, why wasn't Loki back yet?

"So what are we going to do with him?" The Captain asked. "If this is Asgard's punishment we wouldn't want to create bad relations with them by killing him, would we?" The soldier asked sounding unsure of the answer he would receive.  
"Well I won't kill him then, I'll just put an arrow through his eye-socket." The assassin replied raising his bow, arrow at the ready. 

Tom was feeling a full on panic attack now. He was stuck here, in a foreign earth, tied up with a bunch of superheroes who didn't seem all that pleased to see him and one angry archer who wanted to shoot at him. 

"Sir, Loki has just landed on the roof." Jarvis's voice came down like an Angela's sent from on high. Thank the Norns Loki was back. All of the Avengers turned to look at Tom perplexed. Clint was no longer aiming at him and Tom felt himself deflate with relief at that realisation.

"Should I go get him or..." Tony trailed off looking confusedly at the actor cuffed to his table.  
"There is no need sir, Loki is making his way towards you as we speak." Sure enough, the door swung open to reveal a raging God of Mischief.

"WHERE IS HE?" He practically screamed as all weapons were trained on him. The god looked as though he was about to kill everyone on sight and that was not something Tom wished to witness. 

"Over here darling." He called out rattling his cuffs as he gave a small wave. "I'm fine, I'm unharmed, I promise." He said in a calm and soothing voice. Angry Avengers Tom did not know how to deal with, but an angry Loki was just his area of expertise. 

"Could you help me out a little?" He asks with a sheepish grin. "I'm not all that fond of bondage, you know." He teased a little and he could see where the tricksters anger ebbed away slowly to show relief and a bit of amusement. 

Loki stalked over to where his lover was sitting waving a hand and making the cuffs disappear. He sunk down on his knees in front of Tom, running his hands up and down, along his body checking for wounds or anything else that might need his attention. Tom winced slightly as the god ran a hand through his hair.

"You are not unharmed, Thomas." The god gritted his teeth, spinning on his heels and standing looking as though he was about to tear someone apart.  
"Loki, please. Don't cause any trouble. That's not what we came for." Tom said as he slid his hand into Loki's,watching as the man before him relaxed his shoulders and turned to face him once more.  
"You are right, this is what we came for." He said, getting an apple out from beneath his leather coat.  
"You managed to convince Odin in one day?" He asked a little shocked.  
"You doubted me?" Loki grinned back.  
"Loki, you weren't even sure the Allfather would let you have an apple ever again. How did you do it?" He asked, forgetting about the room full of agents and superheroes looking at the pair in confusion.  
"Well, Frigga may have had a large hand in it. She convinced Odin to give us the apple if we would go and join her for one week in Asgard every five years."  
Tom's smile broadened at that. "Oh, Loki that's wonderful. I've always wanted to meet Frigga."  
"I don't see why, Rene is close enough to the real thing." Loki shrugged, he was still having a hard time with his family issues. Tom was working on that though, and he was hoping these visits would maybe speed the process up.  
"That not the same, Loki and you know it." 

"So, wait a minute...what he said was true? There's like, an alternate works out there where our lives are films?" Tony burst out, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer.  
Tom turns and suddenly remembers they aren't alone. "Um, yes. It's all quite real."  
"Wait are you two, like a thing? Oh my god you are. Wow. Loki really does have a bigger ego than I do."  
"If you wish to keep your tongue, Stark, I suggest you cease from opening your mouth again."

That shut the inventor up alright, but it didn't make anything less awkward for Tom. He was dying to get out of there, and possibly go to Asgard, anything to get away from the stares that were fixed upon him and his lover. 

"We are going to take our leave now and if you dare protest I will incinerate you all." Loki stated, earning him a, 'now, Loki. Play nice' from Tom as he stalked over to the landing pad outside, taking his mortal with him. 

"Hey, wait!" Tony called and Loki settled him with a death glare, Tom manage to stop him from causing any fires however with a gentle squeeze and a smile.  
"You seem like a nice enough guy, even of you're dating tall, dark and crazy. If you're ever in this universe drop by, I have enough room." The billionaire called out. 

Tom smiled kindly and waved back at him. "Thank you, I'll see if I'm ever coming back!" He shouted feeling pleased for making a maybe-friend in this parallel reality. 

The Avengers watched in stunned silence as they saw the two nearly identical men disappear. Stark walked back in with a smile on his face that usually meant trouble. 

"What was all that about?" Steve asked the genus as he walked over to his bar.  
"You heard Tom, a place where all our lives our movies? He probably knows a lot more about the rest of us than we do ourselves, and if he should ever come back, I have offered him accommodation and a place where he might be tempted to spill the beans on all your dirty secrets." He grinned before raising his glass of scotch and then downing it in one go.


End file.
